


Hug Me Han...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One True Pairing, Poetry, SkySolo., Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Luke's P.O.V. As he remember's...( A 5 x + 1 ficlet.)Are the stars out tonight...I don't know if it's cloudy or bright...I only have eyes for you.





	Hug Me Han...

1\. One...  
Adorned by Tatooine's twin sun-sets.  
A private moment shared. Never to forget.

2\. Two...  
Despite the snowy Ice climate of Hoth.   
Swept up in secret rendezvous. For both.

3\. Three...  
Melting together on the Falcon. In each other's charms.  
Amongst real threat's of meteor storm's.

4\. Four...  
Surrounding Cloud City's far climbs.  
Lying mutually contented. On cloud nine.

5\. Five...  
Bathed in true lover's bliss. Beneath the starlit Endor moon.  
An emotional kiss. End's far too soon...

Plus 1. One...  
I remain alone on Ahch-To. I never wanted us to part.  
Now it's forever raining. Deep in my aching heart...

Epilogue:  
Ohh If only you could...Hug me Han...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The Summery is from a song I recall (some of!) probably by varied artists.


End file.
